


A KapGlaz Drabble To Make Your Day Brighter

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Timur and Maxim have to clean up after the boys. Why are they like this? But the two men get a little time together for once.





	A KapGlaz Drabble To Make Your Day Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I wrote for my tumblr.

The two men were quiet as they worked together on the dishes, the Spetsnaz common room was a fucking disaster. The two had decided that they were going to start in the kitchen, which was a glorious mess of its own. Fuze’s “cooking,” really it was just a nuclear disaster everytime he attempted to make anything of the sort. This week’s disaster was what he called “Lasagna” but half of it had managed to get on the ceiling, and the rest of it that had managed to stay in the pan was burnt so badly that Timur was attempting (Maxim had already told him twice to just toss the whole dish into the rubbish isntead of trying to fix that nightmare) to scrub out the cooked on noodles and sauce that looked more like dry desert ground in the middle of the summer. Maxim had opted to dry dishes and put them away as Timur washed. “You should really just toss that, please.” Maxim stated again, as he watched the younger man violently scrub at the casserole dish. The ceiling had been successfully cleaned, and so had the oven (Maxim gagged twice because he had sprayed so much oven cleaner in it and scrubbed it down at least four times to get all the caked lasagna off). Timur had managed to clean the counters and get the sauce off the floor as well. Even what had managed to splatter on the refridgerator and inside the coffee pot. Somehow an entire lasagna noodle had managed to fanagle its way into the glass pot. Timur and Maxim opted not to ask how that happened. Tachanka was napping in the now clean living space with the tv on. The two men had to move him twice to vacuum the whole room, as well as get all the popcorn kernals out of the couch. Fuze decided while he had the base to himself, he would be as nasty as he could it seemed. He was currently deployed, but both the men cleaning had already decided to rip him a new one the moment he got back. Maxim had already almost broken down twice during the cleaning. The lasagna had him in tears. Maxim eventually took the casserole dish and tossed it so far into the courtyard, he was pretty sure it murdered someone. Timur looked at him in horror as he tossed it out out of the second story window as hard as he could. Timur could hear the scream of an unfortunate recruit. “Problem solved, ” Maxim stated gruffly. Timur had paused his cleaning to smile as his boyfriend. Maxim eventually froze to see the mischeivous look in Timur’s eyes. Timur suddenly splashes water on Maxim, making him do a double take. “What are you doing?” he asked. “Trying to have a little fun, ok?” he responded. Maxim smirks and grabs the spray nozzle attatched to the sink and squeezed using it as a hose to spray his boyfriend until he was sopping wet, Timur had clearly not expected this and held his hands up with a baffled look on his face while Maxim laughed. Timur joins in and grabs a plastic cup and splashes a good cup of dirty dishwater onto Maxim. Eventually the two are so wet that they slip on the wet tiles and collapse into each other onto the floor, but not without a couple of cries of pain. The two stop laughing as they lock eyes with each other. They just hold each other on the floor, and soon enough they drift even closer to each other. Alexsandr’s voice suddenly ruins the moment. “What the fuck are you two doing that requires the whole kitchen to be a water park?” The two groan and start cursing at him in Russian as he just runs out of the common room and goes as far as he can. Everything is as it should be amongst the Spetsnaz operators.


End file.
